


Ballerinas and Rebels

by U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amelie tags along with the ride, Lena gets into some trouble, P.S. how do i indent, Rebelious teenager, tracemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook/pseuds/U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook
Summary: Lena isn't the young little girl She was always known to be.She's now 16,and Lena,or,as shes going to be known on the streets as,Tracemaker,has got a bit of a plan for the London Police station.Specifically a "remodeling" job,and she might as well bring her crush along the ride.





	Ballerinas and Rebels

The pale blue wall screamed of tiredness.The Semi-attempting-to-be-insperational posters screamed of being half-assed as if the creators knew this was the best the teacher could find.Not that half of them even cared in the first place.The desks were old,and almost as sad as the amount of money the government actually puts into the school system.The air had a scene of stillness to it,with a slight breeze coming from the window ,like the cold air coming through the bars of an old jail cell,making you wish for a warm cup of hot coco,but alas,nothing but your own thoughts and dreams to keep you alive. "Alive." "What does it mean to be alive?" Lena was lost in her thoughts as the teacher was ranting through how to divide irrational fractions by the power of 47. 

"Certainly not trapped in this noxious place."

"Lena?" the gruffly voice of the professor sprang out like a bruise on a hip after a good old clobbering you'd get after a hard day at the boxing ring,the pain being the pulsing beat of a speaker's loud bass.  
"Mr.Richgood?"The language coming out with a long slender pause between title and name,just enough to put an edge on it to make anyone a little tilted.  
"Were you listening in any way,shape,or form...During the lesson?"The response chewing on the words.  
The sly little grin slowly appearing on Lena's fresh,young,surprisingly not acne-ridden face was slowly forming into the two words Mr.Richgood hated the most.  
"Course not."

"Oh You Don't know how much trouble your in right now.You do know your only 3 years away from being nineteen Ms.Oxton.ALL F's in Eighth Grade-"  
"One D-"  
"after being held back once anyway.And your well on your way to doing that a second time.Its only a matter of time until-"  
"Two D's this time"  
"You are out on the street homeless!!!It is 2066 this year Lena.Where do you think you will be in 2069?"  
"He he"  
"Your acting like some sort of CIA organization is gonna hire you!"  
"I am good at being fast"  
"QUIET!"  
The booming voice rang loud and clear,shifting and turning some well needed excitement in the air.At this point the entire class was watching the mayhem unfold.The whole ordeal was a nice change of pace for the day.  
Mr.Richgood was trying to keep from completely bursting into a complete and total fit.The anger of not being ordered shook him to the bone and left him with a cold hard chill from his head to his feet that was about to turn into a fiery rage,as if he hadn't already."Now,Ms.Oxton,im trying to keep you off the streetsand into at least a fine stable job so you won't have to...say...graffiti up the London police department to get paid by a gang to live off of.Now if you just-"  
The excitement and inspiration growing in Lena's eyes was reminiscent of a full moon as she realized what he'd just said.She realized what she had to do.She realized this was her biggest work yet.She realized this would probably make at least fourth or fifth front line news.She realized...She had a plan.  
Not realizing that Mr.Richgood had acually continued talking during her little alone time,which he noticed and was now inches away from her face,she flashed out a smile,kissed him right in the kisser and said "Thanks Love!",as she grabed her stuff and ran out the door,as the bell just so luckilly rang out its sweet,ear pircing harmony announcing the end of the day.  
The classmates and Mr.Richgood stood there blankly.


End file.
